


Always look at the bright side of life

by TerresDeBrume



Series: Carry On My Wayward Son [1]
Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony introduces Loki to the Monthy Python.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always look at the bright side of life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt by ms-ravenheart on Tumblr :)  
> (PS: I don't know much about the Monthy Python, so this was an exercize in research for me xD)

“No but seriously, how old  _are_  you?” Tony asks, because he has to, because that’s what he would have asked  _before_ and if he’s going to stay with the Skywalkers, he’s not going to let them see how pathetic and weak he can be.

 

They found him a few weeks ago, wandering into a case of werewolves attacks with little to no preparation, and he had to be saved by what is, basically, a baby with a shotgun.

(Except Loki may be a lot younger than Tony, but  _he_ grew up in a family of Hunters, which makes him frustratingly better than Tony at that game.)

 

“Fifteen,” Loki says with undisguised disdain, and Tony shakes his head:

“And nobody ever introduced you to the Monthy Python?”

“I had better things to do, in case you didn’t realize it.”

“Nonsense,” Tony says, “everybody has time for the Pythons.”

 

Loki arches an eyebrow in that dreadfully judgmental fashion that goes with the teenage years, and Tony has to chuckle at that stupid little shit of a boy judging his life with such ease, like he’s got any right to.

Sometimes Tony feels like punching him.

 

“You’ve got a right to have fun you know,” is what he says, more agressive than he intended, and Loki snorts:

“I  _do_  have fun. I just don’t see the appeal in a bunch of grown-ups in fake armors patacloping their way through great britain while banging coconuts together. It’s not funny, it’s just plain ridiculous.”

 

Tony shakes his head, appalled at Loki’s lack of humor, and he sighs.

 

“It really is a pity,” he says, “because they’ve got, like, the  _perfect_  song for you.”

 

A second eyebrow joins the first, high up on the forehead, but Tony ignores it in favor of searching through the various links popping up on his screen, until he finds the one that interests him.

 _Some things in life are bad_ , the video starts,  _T_ _hey can really make you mad_.

Loki’s forehead crinkles, looking almost perplexed, and Tony chuckles when the teenager snaps:

 

“I am  _not_  pessimistic! I’m a  _realist_ , there’s a difference.”

“You keep telling yourself that kid,” Tony says, and Loki just  _glares._

_  
_

_If life seems jolly rotten, There’s something you’ve forgotten, And that’s to laugh and smile and dance and sing. When you’re feeling in the dumps, Don’t be silly chumps, Just purse your lips and whistle - that’s the thing._

Tony doesn’t bother hiding his grin when the chorus comes, and he sings with the video:

_  
_

“Always look on the bright side of life!”He sings, too-big smile turned full power, “Always look on the light side of life!”

 

Loki grunts, throws a disgusted looks at the fake-crucified singers and leaves with the most disdainful look Tony’s ever seen him wear -and in the past weeks, he’s had time to see that Loki has a  _lot_  of disdain just ready to spill.

Tony laughs.


End file.
